Three Days
by sixseasonsandamovie
Summary: Set immediately after 4x13, Caroline deals with Klaus - the man who tried to kill her and the man who saved her life. She finds herself torn between hating the monster he has become and seeking the human that may still exist underneath the surface. Trapped in the Gilbert house for three days, can Klaus make Caroline forget his transgressions?
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

Darkness overcame her vision as the image of Klaus standing defiantly became a blur. Pain replaced each of her senses, growing into an all-consuming mass rooted deep within her core. She welcomed the blackness overtaking her, begged for a release from this struggle.

At that moment, a spark of light appeared in the dark. The light grew brighter and sent new rays of light throughout the gloom. The pain began to ease and her senses began to untangle. She became aware of a heavenly taste filling her mouth, the sweetest and most delicious she had ever known.

Klaus' wrist to her lips, Caroline drank his blood thirstily. Every drop increased her thirst and banished the oppressive darkness from her senses. The more she drank, the more desperate she became to feel her body reawaken. She wrapped one hand around Klaus' wrist, then the other over his hand to draw the blood from his veins more rapidly. After several seconds, she became faintly aware of Klaus' hand stroking her hair, his lips pressed gently into the top of her head. With a few more long gulps, Caroline finally felt her breathing steady as her body recognized its escape from death's clutches.

She withdrew her fangs from Klaus' wrist and sank back against him while drawing several deep breaths. The warmth of his body was comforting. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms where the darkness couldn't reach her.

"Caroline," he whispered.

At the sound of his voice, Caroline's vampire senses kicked into overdrive. She became instantly aware of the fact that her whole body was leaning against Klaus for support, leaning against the man who had been ready to let her die only minutes before. In the same moment, she realized that not only were his lips still pressed into her hair, but her hand was still holding on to his. She stared at their interlocking fingers for half a beat, trying to separate the man who had sentenced her to death from the man who restored her to life.

In the same breath, Caroline launched herself off the couch and stood panting a few feet away. "What the hell did you do? You were going to let me die?!" Her glare shot daggers at Klaus.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered again as he stood. His voice broke as he uttered her name, and tears threatened to drop from his eyes. He moved toward her slowly, as though trying not to frighten a small animal. "I am truly," he held back a near sob, "truly sorry."

The blonde vampire stood rooted to the spot_. I need to leave. Now. I need to leave right now, and find Tyler, and_ …

Something about the look on the Original's face prevented her body from carrying out the actions her mind was commanding it to do. Tears were now falling freely down his cheeks as he stood a foot apart from her. The man before her was not the killer that had slaughtered any number of innocent souls throughout the centuries. This was a man separated from all he loved, grieving for his dead brother and for his own destructive tendencies that had nearly destroyed the last thing he held dear in the world. He was a man who was hurt. Whatever was left of his soul was lying bare for the world to see.

This broken man called out to Caroline as she found herself stepping closer to him. He was hurting. Constantly. For century, after century he was hurting, lashing out to keep others far enough away that they couldn't damage him. She so desperately wanted to be angry with him, but instead took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. His eyes searched hers, looking for some indication that this girl would be able to find the humanity within him that none had before. She drew a deep breath. "I forgive you," she whispered. Caroline let go of his hand and turned to leave the living room.

"Wait," called Klaus, his voice hoarse.

She stopped just within the boundaries of Klaus' confinement, turning back towards him as he rushed to her. Before she fully registered his intention, Caroline felt Klaus' lips pressing gently into hers. His kiss was soft, warm and intense. The feeling was irresistible and she felt herself melting into his kiss rather than pulling away. She allowed him to wrap his hand around the base of her neck and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. The contact of his lips on hers made her entire body grow hot. She felt some part of herself wanting to answer the desperation of his kiss, wanting to pull him close and wrap her arms around him.

At that moment, Klaus pulled his lips from hers and stared heatedly into her eyes with his hand still locked around her neck. Caroline stared back at him, unable to register what had just happened. With a small smile, Klaus let his hand drop to his side. Staggering a few steps backward, Caroline turned and bolted out the front door.

She shut the front door tightly and leaned against it to steady her racing heart. _Did I really just … kiss him? _Her lips burned, the skin at the nape of her neck tingled from his touch, and her heart refused to return to a steady pace. _No, no way. I can't feel – It couldn't have happened! I couldn't have kissed that monster!_ Yet as Caroline continued to berate herself, a smaller voice told her she hadn't kissed a monster. She had kissed the only part of Klaus that was still human.

That night, Caroline was curled up in Tyler's arms as the two debated what was to be done about Klaus. Since Caroline's return, Tyler had been in a nearly perpetual state of rage, cursing Klaus in an endless string of insults.

"What are we doing about Klaus?" Tyler spat. "We leave him there, imprisoned in the house. We've got two, maybe three more days before Bonnie's spell wears off. I say we let him get nice and thirsty and then I kick the shit out of him the second he's free."

"And then what?" Caroline asked. "If they haven't found the cure by then, Klaus is going to _kill_ you Tyler. And not some slow, suffering death. He's going to rip you limb from limb!"

"Are you kidding?" Tyler stared at Caroline intently. "He tried to kill you. He killed my mom. There's nothing more he can take away from me. I'm not holding back. Cure or no cure, I will make him pay."

"But Tyler—"

"Whose side are you on?" Tyler cut in.

"Ours." Caroline said firmly. "We're on the same team. Look, I want Klaus to pay for what he's done as much as you do, but I also want to keep you _alive_. Klaus is _beyond_ unstable right now, there's no predicting what he'll do." Caroline propped herself up on one elbow and gave Tyler a determined look. "I think we need to keep an eye on him." Tyler opened his mouth to protest, but Caroline silenced him with a menacing look. "If we're keeping tabs on him, we can keep him distracted, and maybe we can even buy some more time for Elena, and Stefan and everyone. Plus, if he breaks free before they find the cure, we can try to keep him trapped here before he runs off to do who knows what to them."

"Fine," Tyler sighed. "We can go back in the morning." He rolled over in a huff, turning his back to Caroline.

In a softer voice, Caroline said "I don't think you should go back there tomorrow."

"What?!" Tyler exclaimed as he rolled back to Caroline. "He tried to kill you today, there is no way you're going back there unprotected!"

"Exactly! He _tried_ to kill me. But he also decided to save me. If you aren't there to provoke him, I think his guilt will stop him from lashing out again."

Tyler sat bolt upright in bed. "His _guilt_? Caroline, he is a thousand year old sociopath. He _has_ no guilt."

Caroline sat up next to Tyler and turned herself towards him. She placed both of her hands on top of his and stared him directly in the eye. "He does feel guilt, Tyler. Today, after he saved me, I saw a crack in the armor. Klaus let his guard down, and that's exactly what we need. Tomorrow, I'll go back there and see if I can find that part of him again. He's weaker like that than you could ever make him by trying to starve him out. If they can't find the cure fast enough, this will buy us time."

"You can't be serious, Care."

"I am. Look, this is our only way."

Tyler sighed and set his mouth into a firm line. "Fine. But you need to check in with me every hour so I know that you're alive."

Caroline chuckled and kissed Tyler on the cheek. "You bet." She settled back in his arms and soon heard steady breathing that meant he was fast asleep. But while Tyler rested peacefully, Caroline's mind was racing.

She replayed the memory of Klaus' kiss again and again in her head. _Did that really happen? Could I have actually kissed him back?_ The more Caroline thought about the Original's kiss, the more a single fact began to chip away at her resolve to exploit him: she had enjoyed it. As much as it stung to admit, the tender feeling of his lips hungrily seeking hers sent a wave of heat rushing down her spine. She longed to feel his firm hand pressed against her skin, to taste his lips salty with the tears that proved somewhere deep inside, a man lived inside the monster.

* * *

A/N: Hey! So this chapter is just a little tease ;) I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but then I realized it would be fun to release it in three installments. I have Day 2 written, and Day 3 planned out, and I promise that each one brings more of the Klaus/Caroline interaction that keeps us all interested in them. However, I am notorious for over-scheduling myself, which means that the remaining two chapters may not be released quite as quickly as I'd hope. If you like where this is going, follow the story so you can read it as fast as I can write it! Also, comments are awesome. Happy Valentines!


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

In the morning, Caroline threw a handful of blood bags in her purse and made her way back to the Gilbert house. She had lain awake since sunrise, trying to banish the fantasy that had captivated her the night before. Klaus was a cruel, insensitive fiend. Kissing him had been a mistake, but hoping for even a single second that he could be compassionate was an even bigger one. Who was Caroline to feel sorry for him? He tried to _kill _her. Saving her at the last possible moment was nothing but his own selfishness. Repeating that mantra to herself, Caroline continued to steel her resolve on the drive to the Gilbert house.

_I am going here to make Klaus vulnerable, not to sympathize with him. I'll keep him weak until Elena finds the cure, and then one way or another, we'll… _ But thinking about what might happen to Klaus gave Caroline pause. Did she want him to die? Did she want to see him suffer? Neither punishment would answer her own grievances or make up for the endless pain he'd created throughout his life. _I want him to feel. For the first time in his life, I want him to truly understand the damage he's done and to own up to it. I want him to be really, honestly sorry. _

Caroline was now standing in front of Elena's front door. She took a deep breath, then marched through the doorway.

"Morning, sunshine." Klaus' voice greeted her only a few feet into the entry way.

"Here," Caroline called as she reached into her bag and tossed a blood bag in Klaus' direction.

Klaus caught the bag effortlessly and smirked. "Does Tyler know you brought these? Can't imagine he'd approve, love."

Caroline walked to the fridge and stuffed the remaining blood bags inside. Her face hidden behind the fridge door, she paused for a beat to put her game face on. "He knows," she said as she shut the door and made her way back to the kitchen table. "He's leaving prison guard duty up to me." She eyed Klaus with what she hoped was a cool, detached look.

Klaus smirked again as he tore off the tip of the blood bag. "Well, then I suppose you didn't tell him about last night." He leaned casually against the living room wall and eyed Caroline as he took a long draught from the blood bag.

"Nothing happened last night." Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I thanked you for saving my life, and then I left."

Klaus drained the rest of the blood bag in a long gulp. "But your heart was beating so very fast for a simple thank you kiss." His eyes danced over Caroline's face, looking for a crack in her demeanor. "Throw this in the trash for me, love?" said Klaus as he held up the empty blood bag. "Don't want to litter," he taunted.

Caroline marched over to him and reached to snatch the blood bag from his hands. Klaus pulled it away quickly and dangled it out of Caroline's reach. "Admit it," he breathed. "You liked it."

Caroline remained just outside of the living room and just out of Klaus' reach. His comment made her blood boil, but her face held a steady glare. She wanted to snap back at him, but knew that losing her temper would only be to his advantage. She was here to exploit _him_, not the other way around. She had to find a way to get the human to resurface, and that could only happen if she kept her cool. "What I liked. . ." she whispered as she leaned slightly closer to Klaus' face. She saw that she had his full attention and used that instant to snatch the blood bag out of his hand. "Was seeing that someone really does exist behind the whole charming gentleman act." She flashed him a fierce glare and walked to the garbage while forcing herself not to look back at him.

When she turned around again, Klaus was still leaning against the wall, but the cocky smirk had washed off his face. "So what are you really here for, Caroline?" He shifted position slightly, looking agitated.

The blonde vampire resumed her position of leaning on the kitchen table. "I'm here to keep watch on you until Bonnie's spell is up. I'm going to make sure that you don't rip the house apart, for one, but also to make sure that you don't starve."

"I'm an Original, dear. You don't live for a thousand years without learning how to accept being hungry for a few days." Klaus began pacing the entry way to the living room. "Besides, if your only job was to feed me, you could leave the blood bags in here." Klaus' voice was oscillating between icy detachment and bitter resentment. "And I'm not a puppy. I think I have enough decorum not to destroy the Gilbert's living room." Klaus waved his hand to indicate the straightened pillows on the couch, the picture frames that were still intact. "So I'll ask again, Caroline, why are you here?"

She set her mouth in a firm line and left her arms crossed in front of her chest in way of an answer. She wasn't going to antagonize him, but what did she care if his feathers got a bit ruffled?

"Do I need to compel it out of you?" Klaus asked.

"You wouldn't," Caroline glared.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Klaus scoffed. He widened his eyes and stared intently at Caroline. "Come in here."

Obediently, Caroline walked into the living room, entering as little as possible.

"So you liked what's hiding behind the gentleman?" Klaus asked as he strolled closer to Caroline. "Well this is it, love. I'm a hybrid, a monster. Last chance before I force it out of you: why are you really here?"

Again, Caroline fought the urge to lash out at Klaus. Not even five minutes here and he was pushing her over the edge. She sighed in frustration. "Fine," she snapped. "I came here," she said, turning her face away from his, "because I wanted to see you again."

The response caught Klaus off-guard. He paused a moment, eyeing her cautiously. "And why, exactly, is that?"

Once more, Caroline sighed in frustration. She couldn't decide what was worse: that Klaus was getting his way, or that she was actually telling him the truth. "Because I meant what I told you last night." She softened her stance a bit and looked at him directly. "I still think you can be saved."

Klaus clenched and unclenched his fists a few times. He stared at Caroline with a faint glimmer of sadness in his eyes. "And if I can't?"

Emboldened by his weakening defenses, Caroline stepped closer. She held his stare and said gently, "You'll never know if you don't try." The girl paused and tried to decipher his expression. Were his words a challenge or a plea? "You're locked in here for two or three more days. Why not try acting like a human while you're in here?"

Klaus scoffed. "You must be joking."

"Well, you don't have many other options," Caroline said as she motioned to the relatively small floor space. "Just give it a try. Forty-eight hours without plotting revenge, using compulsion to get what you want, or whatever else you normally do. Just let it all go while you're in here, that's all I'm asking." She watched Klaus ponder her words. He didn't appear terribly convinced, so she decided to try a new angle. "It can even be fun! We can put in a movie, or I can go grab one of Elena and Jeremy's old board games. I think Jer's probably got some sketch pads lying around here, too. Or is a thousand year old man too dignified for such activities?" Caroline asked in a poor imitation of Klaus.

The Original cracked a smile. "Fine," he said exasperatedly. "Go and fetch whatever entertainment you want."

Caroline smiled genuinely for the first time that morning as she left the living room and went upstairs. Out of Klaus' view, she texted Tyler to let him know things were going well so far. Klaus had more or less consented to giving up the vampire game for a bit, hadn't he? Maybe that would be enough to crack his shell and expose his softer side. But even as she thought this, a small voice warned her that the monster may not be so easily separated from the man.

After gathering a few board games, video games, and some of Jeremy's sketching materials, Caroline made it back to the living room. She dropped her heap unceremoniously on the living room table. "And I give you … human entertainment," she said with a flourish of her hand.

For the next several hours, Caroline taught Klaus how to play a few of the Gilbert's old board games including Yahtzee, Connect Four and Monopoly.

"How have you never played this one before?" Caroline asked as she laid out the Monopoly game board. "It's almost as ancient as you are." She smiled tauntingly at Klaus.

"When you've only got all of eternity, there's little time for such frivolous pursuits," Klaus smiled back.

Both were quiet at first, limiting their talk to the game itself. Yet as they played, Klaus began to share a few stories from his past. He told her about times he'd lived in Paris, New Orleans, London, and even for a brief time in Sydney. As he spoke, Caroline felt herself relaxing and her worries from the morning fled her mind. She became engrossed in the conversation and found herself opening up about silly memories from high school, about the life she had planned before becoming a vampire. Klaus smiled and laughed genuinely at her words. There was a light in his personality that she seldom saw, and it left her smiling, too.

"Boom! You landed on my hotel at Park Place, and you owe me… approximately all of your money," Caroline giggled. "Just give it up."

"Alas, the eighteen year old girl is a better real estate tycoon than a centuries old Original vampire," Klaus smirked. Caroline started packing up the pieces as she continued to gloat about her victory. Klaus stared intently at the girl, suddenly contemplative. "Let me draw you."

Caroline froze with a wad of Monopoly money in her fist. "What?"

Klaus grabbed a sketch pad and a piece of charcoal. "Clearly I have no skill at children's games, so let me show you what I _am_ good at."

"Umm… okay," Caroline mumbled as she finished packing up the game. She ran her fingers through her loose curls, assuring herself that her hair was perfectly in place. "Where should I— like this?" Caroline asked as she awkwardly adjusted herself on the couch.

"Like this," Klaus murmured as he adjusted her elbow on the back of the couch. "And chin here." He reached out gently and cupped her cheek as he moved her face to the desired angle. Caroline's skin tingled involuntarily at his touch. She thought that he left his hand on her face for a moment more than was necessary, but made no move to stop him.

As Klaus began to sketch, Caroline studied the focused expression on his face. "Where did you learn to draw?"

"It's something I've been perfecting over the centuries." He caught her eye with a smile before returning his attention to the paper.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "But when did it all start?"

Without looking up, Klaus answered, "From the time I was a small boy."

Caroline's jaw dropped slightly in shock. "You mean, when you were human?"

"Keep your chin still, love." Klaus reached out again and tilted Caroline's face carefully to one side. His hand lingered as he explained, "Yes, when I was a human." He stared the girl directly in the eye for a moment before dropping his hand and returning to his sketch.

Caroline was speechless for a moment as Klaus stared intently at her eyes, trying to perfect their shape. _So this _is _a vestige of his humanity! I knew drawing was special to him, I just didn't know it was so deeply connected to his past. _As she stared at Klaus' determined look, Caroline tried to picture the man he had once been centuries ago before he was sentenced to immortality. She imagined that the man he used to be looked something like this: determined, earnest, with a passion for his work. Did his drawing offer another window into the soul she had seen bare last night?

"Finished," Klaus announced, interrupting Caroline's reverie.

"Already?" she asked, snapping back to the present.

"Centuries of practice and super-human speed do have their advantages," he smiled as he handed her the drawing.

"Klaus," Caroline gasped, "This is…" Calling the picture beautiful would not have done it justice. It was more than beautiful, more than stunning, or extraordinary. Somewhere in the lines of charcoal he had captured Caroline not as she existed in life, but as she existed in his vision. Her image on the paper possessed a certain elegance and a charm that could only be a product of Klaus' exceptional care and attention to detail in each line. It was a portrait done by a man who saw not only her outer beauty, but the shining depths of her soul.

When Caroline looked up, Klaus had put the pad and charcoal away and was sitting slightly closer on the couch. "Do you like it?" he asked honestly.

"It's exceptional," Caroline beamed. She studied the man's face carefully, her heart beginning to race. "Do you really see me like this?"

He returned her gaze for a moment, then looked at the portrait. "Certainly. Your eyes are not only endlessly blue, but they are caring. And your lips," he looked back at the girl, "are not only full, but are exceptionally soft."

Caroline's heart was now doing double time. She tried to resist, but felt something deeply honest in Klaus' words. This was the man who she had been longing to see, the man who hid behind the mask of a monster. But here he was, capable of real feeling and true emotion. And he loved her. His love came across so clearly in the drawing that it threatened to overwhelm her.

She watched his eyes flicker from her lips to her own gaze and back. Slowly, he leaned just close enough to require her to close the distance between them. She hesitated for a moment, staring at the lips that she wanted so badly to taste. They appeared so soft, so welcoming. She knew she should stop herself, yet the vision of those tantalizing and forbidden lips before her made them all the more desirable. Caroline glanced back to Klaus' eyes and was caught in their stare. Brimming with passion, this single look was imploring her to taste the forbidden fruit of his kiss. She could no longer think of turning away. She wanted only to explore the depths of this vulnerable man. Submitting to desire at last, Caroline brought her lips to Klaus' in a tender kiss.

After a single slow kiss, Klaus attacked her lips hungrily. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and pulled Caroline into his lap straddling his hips. His burning kiss fueled Caroline's desire and she cupped his face with one hand while letting the other explore his firm torso. He encircled her waist with one strong arm and trailed the other from her cheek, down her neck, to her breasts. His touch left a fiery trail on Caroline's skin, and she released a soft moan as his hand slipped under her bra. She felt his growing erection press between her legs and ran one hand down to feel it through his jeans. Klaus released a low moan against her lips and pulled her tightly to him. Caroline's mind grew cloudy with passion, her only thoughts a longing to feel his skin upon hers.

_VRRRRM, VRRRRRRRRM, VRRRRRRRRRRRRM. _ Caroline's phone buzzed louder and louder on the table.

Caroline leapt off the couch wild-eyed and panting. She looked at the caller ID on her phone. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "Tyler!" Caroline sprinted out the front door away from Klaus' longing gaze. "Hey!" She answered, hoping she didn't sound out of breath.

"Caroline! Where the hell have you been?" Tyler asked. "I've been texting you for hours. I thought –" Tyler's voice broke off in frustration.

"No, no. I'm okay," Caroline slumped into the porch swing. Fresh air and Tyler's voice were exactly what she needed. _This _was the real world: the fresh outdoors where she was free to roam as she pleased and the boy that loved her. The man sitting in the darkness was only a fantasy that she had let herself get carried away with.

"What have you been doing?"

Caroline thought about what she should tell Tyler. If she brought up the board games, he'd either never believe her or never let her stay. If she mentioned the drawing, he'd come over and rip it into pieces in an instant. Maybe Tyler was right. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this. "Nothing. Sorry, I just had my phone on silent this whole time, and –"

"That's okay. Look, I just need to tell you that I've gotta go," Tyler rushed.

"What? Go where?" Caroline sat up straighter in the porch swing. "Did something happen?"

"I got a distress call from Stefan. Damon's M.I.A., and it looks like Shane took off with Bonnie and Jeremy."

Caroline jumped to her feet, heart pounding wildly. "Oh my god, are they okay? Just hang on, I'll be right there. I'll go with you!" She walked quickly to the door to grab her things.

"No. Care, just stay there out of harm's way. It sounds like things are getting pretty crazy out there, and I don't want you getting hurt, too."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tyler," Caroline scoffed as she threw the door open. "Of course I'm coming with you! I'll be there in two minutes, just hang on."

"I'm serious, Care. Just stay there where this Silas, whatever he is, and whatever else might be on that island can't hurt you."

"Not listeniiiiiing!" Caroline called as she pounded the end call button on her phone. "There's been a change of plans," she called out to Klaus. Caroline grabbed the remaining blood bags out of the fridge and set them on the living room table. She felt Klaus staring at her, but avoided his eyes. "Elena and everyone are in trouble, I've gotta go help them."

"Sounds like Tyler doesn't want your help," Klaus drawled.

Caroline shot him a glare as she put on her coat. "Well, I don't care what he thinks. They need my help, and that's that."

"But he's right, you know." Once again, Klaus came to lean against the edge of the living room wall. "No need for you to be getting hurt with other immortal creatures running about, love."

The blonde vampire walked over to Klaus and stared him defiantly in the eye. "That's it, Klaus! No more pet names, no more of this lovey-dovey business. I'm sorry I kissed you. That was a mistake." The cocky smirk on his face seemed to challenge her statement, but she continued. "I can't keep living in this dream world where we both pretend to be people we're not. I'm going after my friends because they need me, and you can't stop me."

"Oh, but I can, darling." Klaus stared directly into her eyes. "You will stay in this house until the spell confining me here is broken."

"I will stay," Caroline repeated automatically. Horror washed over her face as the realization of what Klaus had just done sank in. "What did you do?" she screamed. "Klaus, my friends need me!" Tears began filling her eyes. "They're in danger and I need to be there for them!" She turned around and threw her bag on the table in frustration. She turned back to Klaus as the tears fell down her cheeks. He flinched at her sadness, but said nothing. "Please, let me go," she begged.

"I can't do that, Caroline." Klaus' posture was rigid. He looked past Caroline to avoid watching the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't do this," she pleaded. "Klaus, I have to save them. They mean everything to me. When you love someone, you need to protect them. Don't you get that?" Without waiting for an answer, Caroline turned and made for the stairs.

"Yes, I do understand that, Caroline," Klaus called out. "That's why I've kept you here."

From the base of the stairs, Caroline locked eyes with Klaus. His expression was filled with raw emotion. Anger, love, hate? Caroline wouldn't give him the satisfaction of deciphering it. It was clear that her anger pained him, but she said nothing.

"I'm sorry, love, but I had to." Klaus gave her one last, painful look, then walked back to the couch.

Caroline ran up the stairs and threw herself on Elena's bed. Elena's scent lingered on every object in the room, which sent Caroline into a fresh wave of tears. She stared at the darkening sky outside the window, praying that Elena, Bonnie, and the others were alright. She wanted to call them, but her phone was in her bag on the table. Caroline considered rushing down to get it, but couldn't bear the thought of facing Klaus. How could even his kindness be delivered with such cruelty? She gave up trying to unravel Klaus' inner workings and let the tears fall from her eyes until exhaustion overcame her.

After what felt like only a short while later, Caroline opened her eyes to find the sky was now completely black. The urge to talk to Elena, to Tyler, to anyone who might be on the island, suddenly felt stronger than her desire to stay away from Klaus. She moved downstairs and collected her phone from her purse. The lights were off in the living room, so she decided to call from where she stood. She tried Tyler, but got no answer. Next she tried Elena, then Stefan, but still got nothing. By the time that she was leaving frantic voicemails for Bonnie, Jeremy, and even Damon, Klaus was standing in the entry to the living room. He watched her silently as she tried Tyler again and finally sent a mass text to the group. Tears pricked at her eyes as worry overcame her yet again. This time, she was determined not to give in and make the feelings worse. She dabbed each eye, then asked hoarsely, "Have you tried Rebekah?"

"I'll call again," Klaus said simply. He retrieved his phone from the living room table and tapped a few buttons. He received no answer and set his phone down quietly.

"Do you think they're okay?" Caroline asked as her voice cracked. She tried to hold it together, but the worry was starting to show on her face.

Klaus walked to the edge of the living room and tried to extend his arm. "Seems that Bonnie's doing fine if I'm still trapped here," he said.

"Mhmm," Caroline mumbled as a single tear fell down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly, but more threatened to drop from her eyes. "I'm sure they're fine." _What's happening to them?_ Caroline thought. _Why the hell aren't any of them picking up? Could they all be...? _

"Caroline," Klaus called her name softly. She looked up at him, blue eyes lined with red as another tear slid down her face. "Come here."

Though it was not a command, Caroline walked over to Klaus. With all of her loved ones in danger, she felt completely alone. Klaus opened his arms and she slid into his embrace, nestling her cheek in the base of his neck. She felt safe here, as though nothing in the world could affect her. He held her like that for a moment, then bade her to come sit on the couch. He let Caroline curl up against his chest as a fresh wave of tears wracked her body. "It's okay, love," said Klaus. He gripped her chin lightly and turned her face toward his. He cupped her face in his palm and used his thumb to rub the tears from her skin. "I'll always protect you," he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

His lips left a burning mark on her skin as Caroline let exhaustion overtake her once more. As darkness settled over her vision, the last thing she was conscious of was Klaus' arms cradling her body tightly to his.

* * *

A/N: I got really excited about this story and finished this chapter as fast as I could. Hope you all liked it! (And if you do, let me know :D ) The final chapter will definitely take longer to put together because it's only sketched out, but I'll get it out to you guys as soon as I can! Hold on tight, Day 3 is gonna be a whirlwind!


End file.
